¡¡SOY JODIDAMENTE! SWAN BELLA SWAN
by Girl Perverse
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando estas enamorado de tu mejor amiga? sexo,amor y amistad  -¡Ahora! Es mi turno ¡putita! ¿Quién es tu dueña? ¡Dilo! – me dijo Bella ¡oh dios! Esta mujer es perfecta   -¡Tu! ¡Solo! ¡Tu Mi ama! Tu eres Mi dueña Bella –le dije entre jadeos
1. La autentica Bella

**Advertencia: esta historia tiene vocabulario soez y escenas de vocabulario con alto contenido sexual **

**Personajes de Meyer, historia total y absolutamente mía**

**BELLA POV**

**V**acaciones de semana santa, al fin necesitaba un respiro…Del obsesivo monologo intensivo de mis amigos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y si que lo necesitaba, aquí estaba yo Isabella-perdedora-Swan, eso soy una perderá, enamorada de mi mejor amigo desde los 10 años… ¡bah!... No podía ser más patética

Edward Cullen guapo, rico, caballeroso, jodidamente sexy, buen amigo y lo peor de todo tiene novia y quién soy yo, en su vida

Bella Swan su mejor amiga desde los 10 años, ahora tenemos 17 estamos en el último año del instituto y mis amigos y hermano, míster´s popularidad **…¡SI!... ** Solo ellos son populares, yo para todas las personas del instituto, soy la amiga de los populares y nadie más, nunca nadie recuerda mi nombre soy invisible, bueno invisible cuando están mis amigos y hermano cerca, por que cuando no están junto a mí, soy la burla favorita de las porristas y la novia de mi mejor amigo Tanya-perra-Delanie …¡agg!... Como la odio, 1ero me quita a mi mejor amigo y amor, también a mis amigos y luego la muy ...¡**P**uta!... se hace pasar por santa… ¡bah! ...Da igual se que si, le cuento a alguien lo puta que es Tany conmigo nadie me van a creer, la primera vez que Tany-santa perra-Denali, se burlo de mi. Quitándome la ropa cuando estábamos en el vestuario, mientras yo me duchaba, ninguno de mis amigos me creyó …¡por buda!... Ni mi propio hermano me creyó, todavía recuerdo lo que me dijeron _"Oh que graciosa nuestra Bellyta esta celosa"_ definitivamente para tener, esos amigos para que cojones quiero enemigos y no es que me importe la popularidad, pero a veces me siento mal, de ver cómo ni mis propios amigos pueden creerme, pero que voy a ser me tendré que …¡Joder!...

Me dirigía a la cafetería, cuando choque con Jacob Black uno de los jugadores del equipo del instituto ¡y joder, que bueno esta! _**"jajajajajaja Bella no están guapo como nuestro Eddy"**_oh maldita, !cállate¡ hoy no me apetece escucharte, perra, ¡maldita sea la hora en que inventaron la conciencia! _**"jajaja ja ¿inventaron? Oh belly a veces creo que naciste en el cuerpo equivocado jaja deberías ser rubia"**_puta más que puta debería mat…

-¿A quién deberías matar?- me dijo Jacob ¡oh joder perfecto, todo esto es tu culpa perra, ahora pensara que estoy loca! _**"¿y es que no lo estás? Jajaja hablas con tu conciencia necesitas más pruebas ¿necesitas mas pruebas? jajaja"**_ ¡Maldita!

-A nadie, solo hablaba sola y siento a verte atropellado hace un rato, no iba prestando atención por donde caminaba en serio, lo siento –le dije **"**_**patética para una vez que alguien que no sea tus amigos, te dirige mas de una palabra, te escucha hablar sola"**_ ¡oh calla perra! recuerda que tu eres yo, también has hecho el ridículo jajajajajajaa

-vale ahora te ríes sola, me gustas chica, eres graciosa y dime ¿eres nueva? Nunca te había visto –me dijo le muy hijo de perra hormonado… Nueva ¿enserio? yo le iba a decir, quien era nueva, su puta madre era nueva

-¡vete un poco a la mierda! Black –le dije dejándolo parado en el pasillo con los ojos muy abierto, hasta yo me había sorprendido, ya que suelo ser bastante tímida con la gente. Suelo ser, mal hablada, pero solo conmigo misma. Nunca nadie me ha escuchado una mala palabra, ya que suelo ponerme roja como un tomate, cuando estoy con más gente, vamos mas tímida no puedo ser, porque sería ilegal ...Y estaria en la carcel

Entre a la cafetería roja de la ira. ¿Nueva? …¡Por Ala!... Eso había sido lo más humillante que me habían dicho en mi vida, puedo pasar desapercibida, pero después de 8 años que alguien me pregunte que si soy nueva ….¡agg!... Maldito chucho

Me senté en la mesa con mis amigos, ignorando sus saludos, no tenia ánimos de nada… se me había quitado hasta el hambre.

-Bella ¿estás bien? –me pregunto Rose, la novia de mi hermano Emmett y mejor amiga, una rubia despampanante, todo lo contrario a mí, yo soy pálida y simple ¡vamos del montón!

-Isabella ¿estás escuchando? Rose te ha hecho una pregunta, contesta –dijo el idiota que tengo por hermano con tono de reproche ¡Es que no se dan cuenta, no quiero hablar con nadie!

-Belly a las 5 del la tarde pasó por ti, nos tenemos que ir de compras, para la vacaciones de semana santa. Nos la pasaremos ¡genial! –dijo el duende del demonio hiperactivo. Y ahí, vamos de nuevo siempre nos íbamos de vacaciones, pero nunca nadie me preguntaba ¿Dónde quería ir? Siempre lo escogían ellos y a mi ….¡fácil!... ¡Que me jodan!

-Belly-Bells ¿estás bien amor? –mil veces hijo de su madre, no era suficiente con que me torturara diciéndome lo mucho que me quería, porque era su mejor amiga. No eso no era suficiente, porque desde que cumplimos los 15 años, empezó a decirme amor y cuando le pregunte le ¿Por qué? me decía que me llamaba amor, porque era su mejor amiga

…¡puto cabron!...

–Bella, amor reacciona –me dijo el cabron que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo, sacudiéndome por los hombros

-¡JODER!, OS PODEIS CALLAR LA BOCA DE UNA PUTA VEZ ¡MIERDAS! –les grite colérica, estaba hasta los mismísimos cojones .…¡oh mierda!... Toda la cafetería se quedo en un absoluto silencio

Yo Bella-invisible-Swan acababa de gritarle a mis amigos y los chicos más populares del instituto ….¡estaba jodida!...

-Bella ¿eres tú? – me dijo Emmett ¡Joder, yo tengo que ser adoptada, no puedo tener un hermano tan estúpido!

-No, Emmett soy ¡la puta hada de los dientes! – le gruñí ¡oh pero que me pasa hoy, no puedo dejar de hablar! _**" Nada querída, es que eh decidido tomar el mando de nuestro cuerpo de una vez por todas"**_¡oh maldita, suéltame no sigas contestando por mi! _**"jajaja lo siento querida, desde hoy las cosa, por aquí, van a cambiar un poco, vas a dejar de ser Bella-la invisible-Swan querida, de eso me encargo yo jajaja"**_ ¡No! Por favor… oh mierda, estaba perdida y muy jodida, mi lado malo se apodero de mi cuerpo **"**_**lado malo, por favor Bella, solo estoy mostrándole, a los demás la verdadera Bella Swan jajajaja y créeme les va a encantar**_**"**

-Bella estás muy rara ¿nos estarás enferma? –me dijo el puto duende, si puto duende-hiperactivo y egoista

Ya estába, decidido voy a ayudar a mi otro yo, a sacar a la verdadera Bella Swan jajaja… _**"¡oh! que orgullosa estoy de ti Isabella, al fin enfrentas el mundo, creo que vol a llorar, mi niña a crecido"**_ ¡oh! callate y aprende que empiece el show

-Claro Alice, estoy más que bien, creo que estoy ¡De puta madre! –le conteste mirándola a los ojos, si antes no lo hacía por timidez, ahora no me iba a dejar aplastar de nadie. La mire con tanta intensidad que tuvo que apartar su mira de la mía …¡ja!... Chúpate esa yo interno, yo también puedo intimidar

-Bella enserio ¿estás bien? te comportas extraño- me dijo el Emo de Jasper ¡dios! Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan sensible _**"¡marica! Jajajajajaja"**_

-claro jazzy estoy más que bien ¿no te parece? –le dije mirándolo con la misma intensidad con la que había mirado a Alice

-¡oh! A mi hermanita la ha poseído el demonio ¿tenemos que exorcizarla? –vale, esto sí que era bueno ¡ay! Hermanito si supieras que siempre es sido así, solo que era muy tímida para mostrar mi autentico yo.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Emmett –le dije, al idiota que tengo por hermano, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados –Bueno, de que estabais hablando antes de que YO empezara a monopolizar la conversación –pregunte mirando a Eddy que estaba con la perra dijo con Tanya, sentada en su regazo pero nadie me contesto todos me miraban con los ojos como platos ¡Bah! ¡Idiotas! –vais a hablar ¿o no? –le grite sacándolos de su aturdimiento

-emmm si, claro decíamos que nos vamos de vacaciones a Alaska a una casa de verano que tiene, Mi Tanya alli, asi que salimos mañana a las 15:00 de la tarde –me dijo el idiota de mi mejor amigo-amor _**"Espera Bella, has escuchado vas a tener que ir a casa de esa perra, a ver como se besa con nuestro Edward, ¡no! Bella eso sí, que no, tengo un plan sígueles la corriente"**_ me dijo mi otro yo y tenía razón, yo la Bella autentica, no pensaba ir a casa de esa perra, primero muerta

-claro, me va a encantar estar en casa de Tu Tany, enserio Tanya eres tan buena persona que me siento muy feliz, de que me hayás invitado a tu casa ¡verdad muchas gracias Tanya! –le dije ¡Dios que buena actriz soy! ¡Me deberían dar un óscar!

-Claro Bells, ya sabes somos _amigas_ –me contesto la puta hipócrita

-claro _amiga_, deberías de venir con nosotras hoy a las 5 al centro comercial ¡ya sabes unas compra para las vacaciones! queras estar mas guapa de lo que ya eres, claro esta–le dije si antes todos me miraban con los ojos como platos, ahora parecía que me hubiera salido un tercer ojos

-Oh…yupi… si lo sabía, algún día te tenías que dar cuenta de que las compras no son tus enemigas, que feliz soy yupi –estaba diciendo el duende, mientras se me tiraba en brazo

¡Ya me estaba aburriendo! _**"sal de la cafetería Bella y llama un taxi para que te vaya a buscar al instituto, tenemos que empezar con el plan rescatemos a la autentica Bella"**_ me dijo mi otro yo

Me solté del agarre del duende del demonio y me puse en pie para irme…

-¿A dónde vas bella? Todavía no ha acabado el almuerzo – ¡oh! no me digas, no me había dado cuanta, Sherlock Holmes (nótese el sarcasmo)

-A la biblioteca a recoger un par de libros Edd – le dije sonriéndole_** "claro libros, que buena mentirosa te has vuelto y en solo unos minutos"**_ jajaja no querido otro yo, siempre eh sido una buena mentirosa jajaja

-Oh vale te acompaño ¿quiero hablar contigo? –me dijo _**"invéntate algo no te puede acompañar"**_ ¡joder ayúdame!

-Eddy cariño, pero yo quería, que te quedaras conmigo. Nos hemos visto en toda la mañana –dijo la perra perdón Tanya ¡oh si! Nunca había amado tanto a Tanya como ahora

-Bueno Edd, nos vemos a la salida y hablamos ¿te parece? –le dije y Salí antes de que me pudiera contestar

"_**¡ay! Que sorpresa se van a llevar"**_ si tienes toda la razón mi otro yo, que sorpresa les espera

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

Mi vida es casi perfecta, tengo 17 años, soy guapo, rico, una novia sexy, unos amigos geniales y una mejor amiga perfecta, ese el problema es mi mejor amiga

Bueno, lo de la mejor amiga, tiene un pequeño problema, llevo enamorado de Bella, desde los 15 años, pero ella me ve como su mejor amigo y prefiero eso a nada desde los 15 empecé a llamarla amor, era una forma de sacar un poco de mi frustración

Yo quería besarla, tocarla, hacerla mía una y mil veces pero no podía, como se le dice a tu mejor amiga que estas enamorado de ella. Desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bella eh tenido incontables novias, para ver si la puedo olvidar, pero nada, mi última novia es Tanya es una buena chica, pensaba terminar con ella, porque no la quería ver sufrir, pero el día que pensaba dejarla Bella nos dijo que Tanya la odia, al principio el creí, pero cuando Alice dijo que estaba celosa, casi muero de la emoción Bella estaba celosa de Tanya, así que decidí no dejar a mi novia, porque guardo la esperanza de que Bella, me diga que me ama, todo es un simple calculo matemático Tanya + novia de mejor amigo = una bella celosa, y si esta celosa es porque siente algo por mí, que va mas allá de una simple amistad ¿no?

Pero hoy definitivamente había sido un día de lo mas extraño…

Bella suele ser dulce, tímida y cariñosa, pero hoy. Era una Bella totalmente, diferente se veía fuerte y sexy ¡Sí! Se veía jodidamente sexy y hablando de la forma que nos estaba hablando

…¡oh joder había dicho malas palabras!... Mi Bella, había dicho malas palabras

Bella, nunca había dicho una mala palabra y escucharla hablar así, me dejo jodidamente cachondo, cuando Bella se fue a la biblioteca, por unos libros nos quedamos hablando de lo que había pasado nadie y daba con la solución ¿Qué le había pasado a Bella hoy? Pero cada vez que hablamos, me llegaba a la cabeza la voz de Bella, diciendo malas palabras y me estaba poniendo, aun mas cachondo, iba a levantar a Tanya de mi regazo y llevármela a un aula o al coche a un sesión de sexo fuerte, necesitaba quitarme el problema que me había dejado Bella…Pero cuando me iba a ir, llego Black unos de los defensas de nuestros equipo, con una sonrisa de idiota ¿y a este que le paso?

-hola, chicos necesito vuestra ayuda –nos dijo

-¿Qué necesitas Jake? –le dijo Emmett, yo ya tenía curiosidad ¿qué era lo que quería?

-veréis, hoy cuando venía a la cafetería choque con una chica jodidamente sexy, de cabello castaño, 1.65, ojos marrones, labios carnosos, nariz perfecta y cara en forma de corazón, estaba usando una camisa roja holgada y uno Jeans azules holgados también y cuando le pregunte, que si era nueva me grito y me mando a la ¡mierda! El caso es que esa mujer me encanta y quiero encontrarla, la eh buscado, por todo el colegio, pero no eh podido dar con ella –yo para esta parte del relato lo estaba viendo todo rojo ¡este maldito perro! Había descripto a Mi Bella y había dicho que era jodidamente sexy ¡lo mato! Me quite a Tanya de enzima y me lance sobre Jacob, cuando me disponía a pegarle Jazz, me tomo de los brazos separándome de el hijo de puta de Black

-Suelta Jazz, voy a arrancarle la cabeza, nadie habla así de Mi Bella –dije intentando forcejear por el rabillo del ojo vi como Rose, Alice y Tanya tenia cogido a Emmett para que no matara a Black

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Cullen? –me dijo el perro sarnoso

-Lo que le pasa a Cullen, es lo mismo que a mí, ¡Maldito chucho! como te acerques a mi hermana ¡te mato! –le dijo Emmett entre dientes

-no perdamos mas el tiempo chicos, porque mejor no vamos a buscar a Bells, hoy se estaba portando muy raro. Y nos debe unas cuantas explicación –dijo Rose

Nos tranquilizamos y salimos todos hacia la biblioteca ante la atenta mirada de toda la cafetería que había visto la casi pelea con Jacob y habían escuchado como nos había gritado Bella al principio

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, nos dividimos en los pasillos para dar con ella pero nada, ya se habría ido ….¡mierda!...

-Disculpa, angela sabes hace cuando se fue Bella de aquí –le pregunte a la chica encargada de la biblioteca

-lo siento Edward, pero Bella no ha venido por aquí, hoy –me contesto, pero si Bella me dijo que tenía que venir por unos libros ….¡Bah!... Todavía no habrá venido, se los voy a recoger

-Oh, no pasa nada, me podrías dar unos libros que Bella encargo –le dije

-Edward, Bella no tiene libros encargados –me dijo ¡espera me había mentido! Esto es muy raro, me despedí y me reuní con el resto a la salida de la biblioteca

-Bella, nos ha mentido, no tenía que venir a la biblioteca –le dije con tristeza era la primera vez que Bella me mentía ¿estaría pasando algo?

-vale, eso es demasiado raro, Bella no miento y menos a ti Edd, espera la llamo –me dijo mi hermana Alice, sacando su teléfono, marco a Bella y poco a poco su seño empezó a fruncirse

-lo tiene apagado –dijo mi hermana extrañada. Y si era muy extraño, Bella nunca apaga el móvil

-Esto no me gusta, vamos a buscarla y si no la encontramos, nos vamos a mi casa a buscarla –dijo Emmett preocupado y yo también lo estaba ¿y si le ha pasado algo? ¡No! deja de pensar estupideces, Bella está bien, solo se habrá sentido mal y se fue a casa ¿pero entonces por que no me espero? Yo soy el que siempre la trae

Estuvimos buscándola en el colegio, por más de media hora, pero nada ya estábamos en el aparcamiento para salir a casa de los Swan a buscarla, me subí a mi volvo con Tanya, la pobre estaba súper preocupada por Mi Bella

Llegamos a la mansión de los Swan, cierto era que a Bella, no le gustaba vestirse a la moda pero no era por falta de dinero, ella al igual que los Halen y mi hermana y yo nuestros padres tenía mucho dinero

Cuando entramos a casa de Bella no estaba, solo estaban las chicas del servicio, cuando íbamos a llamar a los padres de Bella que estaban con los padres de Rose y Jazz los Halen y los míos en una casa de campo a las afuera de Forks , una de las chicas del servicio le entrego un papel a Emmett, diciendo que Bella le había pedido que le entregara la nota cuando lo vieses, Emmett leyó el papel y por mas que le preguntamos que decía no contesto, le quite el papel para leerlo en voz alta

"_Hola chicos JaJa me he ido de vacaciones, nos vemos la semana que bien, disculparme con Tany, lo que pasa es que; cuando iba caminado por los pasillos del instituto, me dieron ganar de tomar mis vacaciones en una playa y Alaska no es precisamente eso, bueno que más da, nos vemos en una semana JaJa prometo traeros regalos de las Islas Mauricio, os quiero pasáosla bien en Alaska y Emmett tranquilo mis padres sabes que me fui de vacaciones, nos os dije nada porque como os vi tan emocionados de ir con Tany que me pareció ¡egoísta! Umm que palabra tan curiosa ¡bah! Da igual" ….Nos vemos amores…_

_¡Hasta la semana que viene Bella!_

_P.D: Edd espero no te enfades, lo que tenias que hablar conmigo, hoy puede esperar una semana cierto ¿? Te quiero tu mejor amiga Bells_

No me lo podía cree Bella, se había ido de vacaciones sin nosotros, pero si quería ir a la playa porque no, nos lo dijo

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿quién es esta? ¿Y qué hizo con la Bella que nosotros conocemos? –pregunto Rose y era lo mismo que pensábamos todos

Nos sentíamos extraños, habíamos decidido no ir de vacaciones, Tanya se había enojado bastante, pero al final se había calmado, pasamos la semana entera, en mi casa viendo películas, estaba seriamente aburrido, era patético si no tenía a Mi Bella cerca me sentía solo y al parecer no era el único. Los chicos también se comportaban de una manera extraña, Tanya había insistido mas de una vez, que saliéramos a divertimos pero no estamos de ánimos, el sábado se enfado tanto que termino saliendo ella y sus amigas, pero al día siguiente se sentía tan mal la pobre, por haberse ido y haber me dejado solo, pero yo ni me había enterado que Tanya no estaba cerca a mí, yo extrañaba a mi Bella, cuando le preguntamos a los padres de Bella sobre el viaje solo nos dijeron que ella, los había llamado diciéndoles que se iba de viajes de vacaciones y volvía en una semana y como Bella siempre ha sido responsable no se preocuparon, en el trascurso de la semana Bella, llamo a su casa 4 veces, pero solo hablo con sus padres, lo cual se nos hacia aun más extraño ¿Estaría enfada con nosotros?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy me levante más temprano de lo habitual, ya era lunes vería a Bella. Ya que la habíamos estado esperando ayer domingo, pero llamo para decir que llegaba hoy, que no nos preocupáramos por ella, ¡ya! Como si eso fuera posible

Me di una ducha relajante, ya que estaba nervioso hoy hablaríamos con Bella, para saber que había pasado, la semana antes de vacaciones, me puse unos vaquero desgastados azules, una camisa azul rey, una chaqueta de cuero negra y mis converses negras, tome mis gafas de sol y las llaves de mi volvo, abajo ya me esperaban todos, se habían quedado a dormir en mi casa, salimos rumbo al instituto

Pero cuando llegamos nada, bella no estaba por ningún sitio, pero si había dicho que llegaba hoy

Nos fuimos a nuestras clases, preocupados yo me sentía bastante mal ¿y si Bella no volvía? No claro que volvería, ella era mi amiga, mi amor, las horas pasaron lentas

Cuando tocaron para la hora del almuerzo Salí apresurado, ignorando a todos. Escuche como Tanya me llamaba pero yo, necesitaba hablar con los chicos, necesitaba saber sobre Bella

Entre a la cafetería y no cogí nada de comer, no tenía hambre, me fui directo a la mesa de mis amigos para ver si había noticias de Bella

-hola, habéis sabido algo de Bella –le dije apenas me senté en mi silla

-hola Edd –contestaron todos a coro, con las miradas agachadas

-No, yo tengo con ella la clase historia, pero no se presento ¿Estará enfada con nosotros? –dijo mi hermanita cabizbaja

-No, amor Bella no puede estar enojada con nosotros, no le hemos hecho nada –dijo Jazz consolando a mi hermana

-Pues tu dirás hermano, se va de vacaciones sin nosotros llama y no habla con ninguno –le dijo Rose tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba estresada

-Yo no sé vosotros, pero algo pasa con mi hermana, el viernes pasado vosotros mismo visteis como nos hablo, y luego se va de vacaciones y pasa olímpicamente de nosotros –dijo Emmett y cierto era, llevábamos una semana siendo ignorados por Bella

-¿Por qué no salimos antes y vamos a buscarla a Port Ángeles? ¿Oh a casa, donde sea que este? –dije desesperado necesitaba ver a Bella, si estaba enfadada con nosotros, necesitaba decirle que la amo y ya si después de eso, no me quiere hablar más, respetaría sus decisión

-Sí, tienes razón vamos –dijo mi hermana, cuando nos íbamos a poner en pie, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe dejando ante nosotros a una diosa, a nuestra Bella vestida jodidamente sexy

Tenía puestos unos jeans negros ajuntados que apretaban perfectamente sus piernas, un top con un escote bastante generoso color azul eléctrico, el top se le ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos tacones de unos 15 cm que hacían sus piernas interminables del mismo color de la camisa

Traía unas gafas ray-ban con la montura del color de su top. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo que le da un aspecto jodidamente sexy, toda la cafetería estaba en silencio, yo no podía quitar los ojos de esa diosa

-¡eh hermosa! Eres nueva, porque no te sientas con nosotros – le dijo el maldito de Black provocando que yo gruñera

Mi Bella se acerco a él a paso felino, y lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa y le beso, lo vi todo rojo le había besado y en mi cara sentí como mi corazón se rompía, a ella le gusta Black

-Escúchame bien chucho soy Bella Swan, no soy nueva así que te quede bien grabado en esa estúpida cabeza de cerrin, ¡idiota! Soy Swan Bella Swan – le dijo mi Bella al chucho cuando lo términos de besar, lo miro con sorna y lo soltó de la solapa de la camisa, Black estaba en Shock mejor dicho todos estábamos en shock, hasta que en empezó a escuchar los silbidos y piropos de todos los hombres de la cafetería hacia Mi Bella

-Hola, chicos como estuvieron vuestras vacaciones- nos dijo Bella con voz sexy, no me había dado cuanta que ya estaba sentada a mi lado, todos la mirábamos puede ver como Tanya se intentaba cerrar la boca y la miraba con… ¿odio? No serán alucinaciones mías

-SE PUEDE SABER, ¿POR QUE TE FUISTE DE VACACIONES SIN NOSOTROS? ISABELLA –le grito mi pequeña hermana con las manos en forma de garras, estaba tan enfadada que no le prestó atención al cambio de look de Mi Bella

Bella empezó a riese como loca ¿pero qué era lo gracioso?

-DE QUE TE RIES, ISABELLA ¿CUAL ES EL CHISTE? –le dijo Rose con la cara roja de la ira

-JaJa lo siento pero es que es muy gracioso, yo no, me eh ido de vacaciones sin vosotros, os deje una nota. No quería arruinaros las prefectas vacaciones, con nuestras querida Tany –dijo Bella con burla ¿así que todo esto era por Tanya?

-Pero ¿Por qué me odias tanto Bella? Si tu a mí, me cae muy bien –dijo la pobre de Tanya con los ojos lloroso, la atraje hacia mí para consolarla ¿pero qué había pasado con nuestra Bella?

-¡oh! por favor todo esto es porque estas celosa de Tanya –dijo mi hermana enojada y a decir verdad, yo también me estaba enfadando, nos había hecho pasar las peores vacaciones de nuestra vida solo porque estaba

….. ¡Celosa! ...

-Celosa ¡Ja! Esta sí que es buena, yo celosa de una puta …¡Bah!... No me hagas reír enana –dijo Bella taladrando a Alice con la mirada, nunca nos había mirado ni hablado así

-Eres una egoísta Isabella, nos ha arruinado las vacaciones por unos estúpidos ¡celos! Que desilusión –le dije nunca me había sentido tan defraudado en la vida, podía ser cierto que amara a Bella, pero no me estaba gustado nada en los que se había convertido

Lo siguiente que paso, me dejo descolocado a mí y a todos en la cafetería, solo alcance a escuchar el …¡plass!... Y luego auto reflejo me lleve la mano a la mejilla, Bella me había abofeteado y me miraba con odio

-ERES UN PUTO BASTARDO, CULLEN TÚ Y TODOS VOSOTROS ¡EGOISTA! ¡CELOSA! OS ESTAIS ESCUCHANDO LA PUTA BOCA, NO TENEIS NINGUN DERECHO A DECIRME EGOISTA A MI, YO QUE POR AÑOS, ME EH CALLADO COMO PUTA, TODOS VUESTROS CAPRICHOS SIN DECIR NADA, VOSOTRAIS ALICE Y ROSALIE ES IDO INCONTABLES VECES DE COMPRAS, ME EH DEJADO TORTURAR CONVUESTRO JUEGUECITO, LA BARBIE BELLA, Y CULLEN EH IDO MIL VECES CONTIGO A COMPRAR REGALOS A LAS PUTAS QUE SUELES TENER COMO NOVIAS, TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS VACACIONES, ME EH CALLADO Y EH IDO DONDE VOSOTROS DISPONIAIS, Y NUNCA EH DICHO NADA, ALGUNA VEZ ME A VEIS PREGUNTA ¿QUE TE APETECE HACER? ¡NO! NUNCA OS HABEIS PREOCUPADO, POR PREGUNTAR A BELLA SWAN, LO QUE QUERIA HACER, ASI QUE AHORA, CON QUE CARA ME TRATAIS DE EGOISTA Y CELOSA, PORQUE UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA HAGO LO QUE QUIERO ¿CONTESTAR BASTARDOS CON QUE CARA? ¡IROS A LA MIERDA! DESDE HOY SERA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO, LO PROMETO ¡AH POR CIERTO TOMA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE! –nos grito a todo pulmón, me sentía un ¡mierda! Bella tenía razón nunca contábamos con ella para nada, intente detenerla pero Tanya me lo impidió me gire a ver como Bella salía de la cafetería hecha una furia, todo se quedo en absoluto silencio.

Hasta que escuchamos como Rosa y Alice se ponían a llorar, el pobre de Emmett estaba en shock

-¡Mierda! Tiene razón, somos unos putos egoístas –dijo Emmett puede ver como caía una lagrima por su mejilla, Bella era su hermana pequeña

Yo todavía no salía de mi asombro, antes de irse Bella me había dado un sobre, lo abrí y me quede de piedra, oficialmente Bella Swan tiene todo el derecho a odiarnos, la tratamos de mentirosa y luego de egoísta

Dentro del sobre, había una foto de Tanya saliendo de los vestuarios de las chicas, con las ropa de Bella en la mano, la reconocí porque la camisa que tenia Tanya en esa foto entre las manos, yo se la había regalado a Bella, para unos cumpleaños ¡ósea que era cierto la vez que Bella, nos había dicho que Tanya se le había robado la ropa!

Tire la foto sobre la mesa y empuje a Tanya con tanta rabia, que casi se cae del la silla, todos me miraban con el seño fruncido pero cuando vieron la foto me entendieron

-ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA, DENALIE SOBRA DECIRTE QUE HEMOS TERMINADO –le grite a la cara dejándola con los ojos como platos le tire la foto que Bella me había dado a la cara, vi a mis amigos mirarla con odio, Rose y mi hermana parecían querer saltarle encima, pero ahora no era el momento, teníamos que encontrar a Bella y pedirle perdón así fuera de rodillas

-Tenemos que buscar a Bella, Denalie no vale la pena – le dije poniéndome en pie, a lo que todos asintieron, salimos de la cafetería al aparcamiento, ya que Emmett había llamado a su casa y una de las chicas de la limpieza le había dicho que Bella estaba en casa

Cuando llegamos supe que estábamos en problemas, en casa de los Swan están nuestros padre, cuando nos vieron entrar, solo negaron con la cabeza, se veían decepcionados

-Mama, ¿Dónde esta Bella? – le pregunto Emmett a René que simplemente le ignoro, cuando íbamos a subir a su habitación, vimos a Bella bajar con una mochila ¿A dónde iba?

Nos fulmino con la mirada, asiendo a callar cualquier intento de disculpas de nuestra parte

-Bueno, mama, papa, señores Cullen y Hale espero veros en un futuro, padres llamare cuando llegue –dijo Bella a los adultos ¡espera se va! ¿A dónde?

-Vale, cariño cuídate, y recuerda llamar y no le des mucha guerra a tus tíos vale, te quiero mi niña ¿Pequeña estás segura que no quieres que te llevemos al aeropuerto? – le dijo René a Mi Bella ¡se iba! Me pensaba dejar y no sabía por cuánto tiempo

-TE VAS A ITALIA – grito Emmett exasperado, Bella simplemente le ignoro

-SI, MI NIÑA SE VA POR VUESTRA CULPA- dijo René llorando, la madre de Bella se fue de la sala seguida de Charley que antes de irse beso la frente de Bella y le dijo que la quería

-¡ay! Hermosa, me da mucha pena que te vayas, pero es tu decisión procura llamar y cuando lo creas prudente vuelve y visitarnos, te quiero mi pequeña – le dijo mi madre

¿Es que no pensaba volver?

-Algún día Esme, prometo volver algún día – contesto mi Bella, provocando que mi corazón doliera, ya para esta altura de la tarde las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, al igual de las de mis amigo ya todos se había despedido de mi Bella, ahora en la sala solo quedábamos ella y nosotros

-Bueno, os vais a quitar del medio obstruís mi salida –nos dijo mirándonos con odio

-Bella… por fav…or hermani…ta no te vayas – le dijo Emmett entrecortado por las lágrimas

- ¡Ja¡ ahora ¿quieres no me vaya? Tranquilo hombre, eh hablado con mis padres, han prometido no acerté nada ¡así que deja de fingir que te preocupo! – le espeto con rabia

-Amor, por fav…or perdón…ame per… –me interrumpió

-deja de decirme amor estúpido ¡yo no soy tu amor, no soy nada tuyo! No soy nada de ninguno de vosotros –me dijo con rencor pasando por nuestro lado escuchamos, la puesta cerrarse …¡no!... No iba permitir que se fuera, Salí de casa y la agarre de la cintura antes de que se subiera a su harley-davidson

La arrastre hasta mi volvo haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos, la senté en el asiento del copiloto y cerré la puerta puse el seguro anti-robos para que no pudiera abrir la puerta, mientras yo daba la vuelta hasta el lado del conductor

Me subí a mi volvo y arranque a toda velocidad a la afueras de pueblo, donde estaba asiendo una carretera nueva, donde ahora mismo no había nadie en ella, estaríamos solos necesitaba hablar con ella a solas

Cuando llegue aparque y me baje del coche…

-QUE MIERDA, TE PASA CULLEN, VOY A PERDER EL AVION – me grito mientras se lanzaba sóbreme mi provocando que mi cuerpo quedara acostada en el capo de mi volvo y Bella quedara sobre mí, la tome de las muñecas para que dejara de pegarme, gire asiendo que ella quedara ahora abajo y yo sobre ella a escasos centímetros de su boca esa boca que me quería comer

-QUE ME SUELTES JODER, CUL…-la interrumpí diciéndole lo único que me llego a la cabeza en ese momento

-Te amo –le dije, Bella abrió los ojos como platos se le notaba que la había tomado por sorpresa

-¿Qué?

-Que Te amo, desde los 15 años, Te amo desde que me di cuenta que no podía verte con otro hombre que no fuera yo, Te amo y Te odio al sabes que tu no me am…

Esta vez fui interrumpido por sus labios, sus dulces labios con sabor a miel

—Bella—suspire en mis labios, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas debido a nuestro beso, se me pare de ella lentamente –Lo siento entendería si no quieres vol…-me interrumpió diciendo lo que tanto, había anhelado escuchar de sus labios

-Yo también, te amo Edd, Te amo desde la primera vez, que es cuando teníamos 10 años –no la deje continuar ya, que estaba tan feliz que creí que saldría impulsado, estrelle mis labios a los suyos con desesperación

Se me pare por falta de aire y miré a Bella quien tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria una sexy y socarrona sonrisa se formaba en sus labios… _mierda_.

-Bella, Mi Bella deberíamos irnos que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado o al cine –le dije intentando salir de esta autopista ¡ya! Si no salía ahora me la cogería hasta el cansancio y no quería que Mi amor pensara que era un puto pervertido

-No, quedémonos un poco mas –me dijo enredando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, provocando que nuestros sexos se tocara y se nos escapara un par de gemidos, Bella me tomo de la solapa de la cacheta y estrello sus labios con los míos, ¡oh santa mierda! Era un beso cargado de lujuria, mi amiguito estaba cada vez más duro y doloroso

Estaba duró como una piedra

La pegue mas a mí, presionando mi miembro en su centro, estaba tan cachondo que juraría poder oler la excitación de Bella

Empezó a mover sus caderas así arriba y abajo, los roces cada vez se hacían más violentos ¡oh Joder me la quería follar hasta cansarme! Pero ¿no? Ella merece algo mejor

Se me pare de ella. Asiendo que desenredara sus piernas y soltara el agarre que tenía en mi cintura, Bella se bajo del capo de mi choche y me miro con confusión

-Bella, esto no debe ser así, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial –le dije ¡oh mentiroso! Si fuera por ti te la follarias ahora mismo

Bella se volvió a subir al capo de mi coche y abrió las piernas y ¡Joder! Recién ahora me había dado cuanta que se llevaba, puesta una minifalda de Jeans azul, podía ver el pequeño tanga blanco que llevaba puesto, por encima de la tela de este, se veía a kilómetros que estaba mojada…oh mierda

-Edd enserio crees, que con lo cachonda y mojada que estoy, quiero espera, aparte siempre eh querido que me folles duro, sobre el capo de tu coche, porque tú y tu gran Eddy no se acercan a mí y me follan hasta partirme en dos –me dijo la pequeña zorra

-¡oh! Si eso es lo que quieres pequeña zorra, te follare hasta que pierdas la voz de tanto gritar –le dije acercándome a ella

-¡sí! Háblame sucio, que eso hace que me ponga a un más cachonda Edd, quiero que metas tu gran y golosa polla en mi estrecho y húmedo coño y los quiero ¡ahora! – me dijo me acerque más rápido y le subí la falda hasta que le quedo a la altura de la cintura, deslice mi mano a su centro y roce su entrada, con mis dedos estaba muy pero muy mojada de un tirón le arranque el tanga haciéndola gemir

-ooh umm si, asi quiero que me folles duro Eddy –me dijo entrecortadamente, le quite, la chaqueta y le top blanco que traía puesto ¡y santa madre, la muy zorra no llevaba sujetador!

-Eres una zorrita, muy mala – le dije mientras pellizcaba unos de sus duros pezones

-¡sí! Oh umm soy mala, muy mala deberías castigarme –me dijo

Bella se removía sensualmente en mi erección asiendo que gruñera

…sabe cómo ponerme a mil la zorrita…

Me metí uno de sus duro pezones a mi boca, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo, mientras ella se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo, empezó a quitarme la chaqueta y la camisa en movimientos rápido

-estas muy ansiosa, pequeña zorra –le dije levantando la cabeza, mientras con mis manos masajeaba sus pechos con la fuerza necesaria para que gritara y me suplicara …oh cuanto tiempo había soñado con esto…

—Edward—gimió y me atrajo asi a ella, atacó mi cuello con besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas, luego pego mas su coñito a mi polla —Oh, Edward ugh no soporto mas, follame, follame ya por favor –suplico la muy perra, me encantaba esta Bella era un versión de mi Bella dulce, pero mejorada ahora era toda una perra cachonda*(excitado/a) necesitada de mi polla

—Mm ¿quieres que te follé zorrita?... no estoy seguro pequeña zorra—me gustaba jugar con las mujeres cuando tenía sexo eso me ponía aun mas cachondo, quería llevarla al borde de la locura.

—Por favor, follamé ya Edward, no puedo más, quiero sentir tu gran polla en mi coñito, follame duro–me dijo sacándome el cinturón de mis vaqueros

Sin más me quite los vaquero junto a mis bóxer, dejando libre a mi amigo termine de desnudar a Bella quitándole la falda y la baje del capo de coche

Date la vuelta y apoya las manos en el capó del coche, zorrita –le dije con voz ronca, me hizo caso si quistar, me posicione detrás de ella, asiendo que mi polla rozara su pequeño coñito, Bella empezó a tirar sus cadera hacia tras intentando conseguir mas fricción ¡JaJa la zorrita estaba ansiosa!

-Deja de jugar conmigo y follame, Cullen –me dijo ella solo usaba mi apellido cuando está enojada conmigo

Yo seguí torturándola, asiendo círculo con mi polla en su hinchado clítoris

-Por favor –gimoteo la muy zorrita quito una de sus manos del capo y se la llevo a su coñito haciendose circulo ¡oh si Joder! Un puto sueño se estaba tocando

-Deja de tocarte pequeña zorra –le dije apartándole la mano, asiendo que la volviera a poner en el capo

Tomé en un puño su cabello y lo jalé hacia atrás fuertemente, Bella jimio fuerte cuando hice esto

-No te puedes tocar sin mi permiso, pequeña zorra ¿lo has entendido? – le dije estaba tan cachondo que la voz me salía extremadamente ronca

-¡Sí! Agh umm amo lo eh entendido ahora por favor folleme –me dijo y ¡joder a la mierda los jueguecito! Cuando me dijo amo perdí todo mi control

Tomé de cabello nueva mente ¡gracias a Zeus, el día que le dio, por hacerse un coleta! Para gira un poco su rostro. —Mírame—le dijé y sin previo aviso la penetre de una estocada fuerte y hasta el fondo.

Bella jadeó por la sorpresa, podía sentirla temblando bajo mi cuerpo, debía dejarle claro que yo era su dueño y no quería volver a verla besar o follar con nadie más que no fuera yo

Y volví a salir de ella, escuchando como protestaba

-Tu pequeña zorra –la volví a penetra con fuerza –Eres mía –y volví a salir de ella –No quiero volver a ver como besa al ¡Maldito de Black! ¿Entiendes? –Y entre en ella, de una estocada violenta, que la hizo gritar

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Umm si amo nunca más, lo eh entendido umm –me contesto la zorrita

Comencé a embestirla duró, no lo hacía rápido pero mis embestidas eran fuerte, violentas y profundas, la estaba torturando, lo hacía para que supiera que era mía, la estaba escuchando gemir de placer y eso me ponía mas cachondo y salvaje parecía un ¡puto animal en celo!

—Mmmm dame… más rápido amo por favor—jadeó

-Quiero, que alces unas de tus piernas y la pongas en el parachoques del coche ¡hazlo ya pequeña zorra!-le gruñí Bella puso la pierna en el parachoques dándome un mejor ángulo para poder penetral la más profundo, Salí de ella y la embestí con fuerza provocando que grita

-OH ¡SI! EDWARD –me grito Mi zorrita

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Esta tan estrecha y mojada Mi zorrita –le dije entrecortado, empecé a penétrala mas rápido y fuerte casi violento, puse mis manos en sus cadera para ayudarla con el equilibrio

—Sí, joder si me encanta, como me jodes de duro y rápido esto tan cerca amo –le dijo lo que provoco que me moviera mucho más rápido

-¡oh si! Eres tan estrecha –dije sentía mi corazón retumbar detrás de mis orejas

La giré bruscamente dejando su delicioso cuerpo frente a mí, la subí al capo del coche y la volví penetra duró, guíe mis labios a su boca y la bese rudamente jalando su cabello hacia atrás mientras la penetraba furiosamente contra el capo de mi coche, la estaba follando como un animal en celo y a ella le encantaba. Bella aferro sus manos a los costados de mi coche para poder sujetarse

Corté el beso y mordí un de sus pezones haciéndola gritar.

— ¡Sí! Oh si eres Jodidamente bueno, follas tan bien y yo, yo mmmm agh tu…— Mi hermosa zorrita solo decía incoherencias, yo solo podía gemir por qué estar follandome a Mi Bella como un puto animal era increíble si después de esto moría moriría feliz, sentir su caliente y húmedo coño rodeando mi polla, era lo más caliente y delicioso que había sentido nunca.

Me despegue de su cuerpo y baje una de mis manos a su coñito y empecé a masajear y pellizcar su clítoris

— ¡Ahaaaa! Umm ¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! Más duro más follame más duro amo —grito a todo pulmón me encantaba

-Zorrita, quiero que grites quien es tu dueño ¡dilo! –le exigí necesitaba oírla gritar mi nombre

-¡TU! ¡Oh! Solo ¡Tu! Edward tu eres mi dueño ahaaaaa umm que rico ahhhhh –esta gritando y me encanto oírlo ¡yo! Era su dueño y nadie más

— ¿Te gusta asi zorrita, te gusta cómo te cojo? ¿Te gusta cómo te Jodo?—dijé y no pude contenerme y le apreté con fuerza su suave culito, ella gimió mas fuerte

-¡SI! Asi me encanta umm ¡oh! No pares te lo suplico umm ¡jodeme bien! –me dijo

—Joder pequeña zorra, tienes un coñito delicioso —le dijé mientras sacaba la mano con la que estaba masajeando su clítoris y me lleva los dedos a la boca para poder probarla , la embestí más duro si eso era posible y con una última estocada la sentí venirse.

—Oh si ahí, ahí mmmm ¡EDWARD! —gritó mi nombre y la sentí correrse duró, no pude aguantarlo más y me fui con ella gritando su nombre.

-OH ¡BELLA! – grite cayendo sobre ella, los dos estábamos sobre el capo de mi coche completamente sudados y desnudos, no quedamos un rato mas hasta que nuestra respiración se normalizo

Lentamente nos pusimos en pie, y empezamos a vestirnos, no puede sofocar la carcajada cuando la vi, levantar su tanga de la carretera

-No, te rías Cullen, era mi tanga favorito –me dijo haciéndome un puchero adorable me acerque a ella y la abrase

-Perdóname Mi Bella, que te parece si el fin de semana, vamos a una tienda de lencería y te compro un par de ellos para poder arrancártelos, a gusto –le dije mientras le mordía un poco el cuello

-JaJa vale, y de paso cumplimos otra de mis fantasías follar, como conejos en los probadores de victoria secrect´s – me dijo pasando su mano por mi encima de mis vaqueros provocando que mi amiguito empezar a despertar de nuevo -¡oh! Pero mira nada mas quien tiene ganas de mas marcha –me dijo me tiendo la mano dentro de mis vaquero para saludar a mi gran Eddy -¿sabes cual es mi otra de mis fantasías Edd? – me pregunto mientras sacaba a mi gran Eddy que ya estaba despierto de nuevo

-umm ¿no cual? Dim… ahhh –no pude terminar de hablar porque mi Bella empezó a masturbarme

-Follar en el asiento del conductor de tu coche, pero estabas ¡yo! Montándote salvajemente –me dijo no había terminado de hablar, cuando ya la tenía en el asiento del conductor

Eche asi atrás el asiento y me senté, Bella se sentó sobre mi y se penetro con violencia

-ahhhhhhhh- grite cuando empezó a saltar sobre mí penetrándose cada vez más profundo

-Edd ¿quieres ser mi novio? –me pregunto ¿enserio me lo estaba preguntando?

-¡oh! Joder claro que ¡Sí! Ahhhh – dije entre incoherencia ¡oh esta mujer cabalgaba tan Jodidamente bien!

Bella tomo mi cabello con fuerza asiendo que la mirara a los ojos

-¡Ahora! Es mi turno ¡putita! ¿Quién es tu dueña? ¡Dilo! – me dijo Bella ¡oh dios! Esta mujer es perfecta

-¡Tu! ¡Solo! ¡Tu Mi ama! Tu eres Mi dueña Bella –le dije entre jadeos

¡Oh! si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que esta era la verdadera Bella. No había esperado tanto para follarmela ¡sí! Como AMO A ESTA MUJER

-TE AMO, MI DUEÑA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN –grite a todo pulmón

**FIN **

**JaJa espero que os haya gustado, espero con muchas ansias vuestros comentarios **

**Gracias por leerme **

**Mordidas **

**K**

**jajaja a peticion de un par de lectoras voy a escribir que pasa en los probadores de victoria secret **

**nos leemos **

**k**

**p.d: perdon por los errores de ortografia soy jodidamente mala con los signos de puntuacion  
**


	2. Venganga y Victoria Secret

**Advertencia: historia con contenido fuerte, vocabulario soez y sexo explicito**

**Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer la historia totalmente mía**

**E**_ste capítulo está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que han dejado comentarios diciendo que les gusto, mi mini historia espero que os guste este Cap. …mordidas… Y recordar jodidamente os quiero _

**E&B…**

**BELLA POV **

**D**efinitivamente no podía estar más feliz, Edd me ama, los idiotas de mis amigos y mi hermano, me han pedido disculpas, por haberse portado como unos putos cabrones conmigo y Edd ¡claro que me pidió disculpas! y de qué manera .…¡oh!... solo de recordarlo me entran calores

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que mi plan de fuga a Italia, había sido detenido de una manera muy convincente eh de apuntar _**"solo convincente Bella, ¡joder! Creo que follamos hasta en el maletero del coche de Edd"**_ jajaja tienes razón otro yo, follamos como unos putos conejos jajaja _**"Ahora que lo mencionas ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE COÑO, NO ESTAMOS FOLLANDO AHORA MISMO!" **_¡oOw! Relájate otro yo, estoy empezando a creer que eres una ninfómana jajaja _**"¿Ninfómana? No me hagas reí, pequeña zorra, tu eres yo recuerdas, tienes las misma ganas que yo, de tirarte encima de Edd y dejarlo seco, de tanto jugar, querida"**_ ahh ¡Perra ahora por tu culpa, estoy cachonda! _**"¡Ya! y qué esperas, saca a Edd ahora mismo de esta estúpida reunión y ¡a follar se ha dicho! ¡Vamos! Mueve tu lindo culito, recuerda ya no eres Bella-invisible-Swan ahora eres Jodidamente Swan Bella Swan ¡vamos! ¡Muévete! Quiero follar, quiero follar"**_ ¡oh por Buda! Eres una maniaca sexual. Otro yo _**"Cállate y saca a Edd, de esta absurda reunió, que yo quiero follar" **_¡Sí! Tienes razón, me estoy aburriendo y no hay mejor forma de matar es aburrimiento que cogiéndote a tu novio

-Bella, amor ¿a quién te quieres follar? – me pregunto Edd ¡oh! Genial otra vez hablando en voz alta y todo es tu maldita culpa, otro yo _**"¡oh! Cállate no me eches la culpa a mí, que tu eres la que habla con su conciencia y eres tan patética que no tengo ni nombre, solo me llamas "otro yo" ¿pero qué puto nombre es ese para tu conciencia?, definitivamente eres rubia"**_ no pienso ponerte un nombre eres mi otro yo, es idiota que te ponga un nombre

-Amor, me estas escuchando ¿a quién te quieres follar? –me dijo con el ceño fruncido ¡oh! Que Sexy es cuando esta celoso

-No te pongas celoso amor, quiero follar contigo y con nadie mas ¿Por qué no escapamos de esta estúpida reunión de amigos y follamos como conejos en el vestidor de Alice? siempre eh querido profanar ese santuario, a la moda –le dije poniendo mi mano es su gran Eddy

-Umm no es una mala idea, pequeña zorra desde la última vez, no hemos vuelto a jugar por culpa de nuestros amigos, así que vámonos antes de que vuelva el duende del mal –me dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mano que tenia sobre su amiguito y presionándola mas fuerte, lo que provoco que gimiera, nuestro gran Eddy estaba más que despierto y dispuesto para la acción

Oficialmente odiaba a mis amigos, desde que los había perdonado, no hacían otra cosa que está en mi casa, junto a mí, parecían chicles, por más que les decía que ya les había perdonado, insistían en pasar tiempo conmigo, desde el lunes que había vuelto después de reconciliarme con Edd, no se habían despegado de mi …por Ala… se habían quedado a dormir en mi casa, no había podido volver a tener sexo con Edd …¡ahh! Y yo quería follar… ¡pero no! tenían que estar los idiotas que tengo por amigos y mi hermano para joder, hoy era miércoles, mañana volveríamos al instituto, ya que nos habíamos tomado esto 3 días libres para volver a unir _"lazos"_ …Bah… que jodida estupidez

Y como hoy supuestamente era nuestro último días de _"unifiquemos lazos con nuestra Bellyta"_ Alice, alias el duende-hiperactivo-del demonio, sugirió que pasáramos toda la tarde viendo la estúpida película donde el idiota de Leonardo DiCaprio muere congelado, ya que la puta de su mujer/amada no le puede hacer un sitio en el trozo de madera en el que ella estaba flotando, para no congelarse su bonito culo real …por Zeus… odio el Titanic

-Ok, entonces vamos, antes de que aparezcan nuestros secuestradores –le dije poniéndome en pie, todos mis amigo se había ido a la cocina, a prepara cosa para la peli, dejándome a Edd y a mi solo en el Play Room (sala de juego) sentados esperándolos, para empezar la estúpida película

…¡Sí!... Ya falta poco 5 pasos más y tenemos nuestra ansiada libertad…

-¿A dónde creéis que vais, vosotros dos? -¡Joder! Alguna vez eh dicho que odio a los malditos duendes del demonio, pitonisas ¡No creo que no lo eh dicho! …ah…. Te odio duende, con el poder de ver el futuro

-Hermanita, solo queríamos disfrutar un poco del sol, Ya sabes casi nunca, hace sol en este pueblo – lo dicho cuando Edd, tiene toda la sangre concentrada en un punto fijo de su cuerpo, no piensa con lucidez

-¿Sol? ¿Enserio? –pregunto el duende, con las manos en su pequeña cinturita ¡OFICIALMENTE TENGO UN NOVIA, IDIOTA! –CUAL ¿SOL? SI ESTA LLOVIENDO A CANTAROS –grito Alice, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados …¡genial!...

-Alice, lo que quiso decir mi adorado, novio fue que la lluvia es hermosa, así que solo queremos verla en primera fila, ¿me entiendes? –le dije _**"¡Ja! Esa acido, la escusa más patética que eh oído, Bella"**_ ¡oh! Cállate, que ahora por culpa de este duende, no podremos follar _**"¡NO! Vale conservemos la calma ¡Bingo! Tengo un plan, si la matamos y enteramos su cuerpo en el bosque, nadie se daría cuenta, solo tendríamos que contratar a un enano de circo, para que la suplante en público, nunca nadie se enterara que no es, el verdadero duende-del demonio, ¡vamos! Bella mátala, nadie nunca sabrá que fuimos nosotras ¡vamos! ¡Mata a ese maldito duende asesino de orgasmos!"**_ Vale, mi otro yo, sé ah vuelto loco

-Ya, se lo que pasa, ¿es que no, nos has perdonado y prefieres morir de una pulmonía antes, que es tener que pasar una tarde, con nosotros? Es eso verdad ¡Ay Dios porque me has abandonado! –maldito duende melodramático

Suspire resignada me tendría que j…_** "espera ¡YO lo sé! Tendrás que ¡JODERTE! Como siempre ahh, ¡Mierda! hazme caso Bells, asesinamos a ese maldito duende de la moda" **_ ¡Uff! No la vamos a matar otro yo, así que no insistas _**"vale, tenía que intentarlo, pero ya sabes si te apetece matarla, me avisas"**_ tranquila, lo hare

-Vale, duende deja el melodrama y vamos a ver como a DiCaprio se le congela el culo… -Le dije arrastrando al ¡idiota de mi novio! De vuelta al Play Room, nos sentamos en un sofá individual, que estaba en una esquina de la cuarto, yo me senté sobre el regazo de mi novio, todavía podía notar al gran Eddy "lo siento Eddy te vas a tener que dormir de nuevo" dije en un susurro que nadie escucho

Emmett y Rose estaban sentados en un sofá para dos enfrente de la pantalla y el duende y el Emo de Jazz estaban sentados en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sofá y con Alice sentada entre sus piernas

…¡Ala!... si estás ahí escuchando mis plegarias, mátame por favor

Ya había pasado más de media hora de película y creía que me estaba volviendo loca, no podía con esto, ¿Cómo hay gente que le puede gustar esta película? yo de solo verla quiero morir

—Te ves putamente sexy cuando estas desesperada Bella… ¡umm! Me estas tentando a hacer cosas muy malas, zorrita—dijo Edd en un tono bajó y sensual. Para que los otros no lo oyeran

-Y dime qué ¿cosas malas te estoy tentando a hacer? Putita –le dije echando la cabeza hacia tras para poder morderle el cuello

Tomo una manta que había doblada en el respaldo del sofá y nos cubrió, metió las manos debajo de la manta y desabotono y abrió el cierre del short blanco que llevaba puesto, lentamente metió su mano hasta llegar a mi ahora Jodido y mojado coño, acarició suavemente mi entrada que estaba apenas cubierta con mi fino tanga.

Me mordí el labio para acallar el gemido, que se abría paso por mi garganta, cuando sus dedos presionaron levemente mi coño **…¡oh! ¡Sí!…** gracias Ala, por enviarme una muerte tan placentera

—Te he dicho alguna vez ¿qué los tangas son un invento muy práctico?—dijo introduciendo uno de sus largos dedos en mi, ahhhhhhhh

Gemí suavemente y volví a morder mi labio inferior, creo que lo estoy mordiendo con tanta fuerza que me eh hecho sangre

-¡No! Zorrita, quiero escucharte gemir ¡o si no dejo de darte placer!, así que no te muerdas le labio y gime. Quiero escucharte –me dijo el muy puto sacando su dedo de mi

-¡umm! Por favor ¡umm! No pares ¡umm! gemiré tod ahhhhhhhh –tuve que gemir fuerte cuando metió dos de sus magníficos dedos en mi otras vez

-Bella ¿estás bien? -¡maravilloso! No puedes prestar atención a tu puta película y dejarme a mí hacer la mía

-Sí, hermanito solo que un mosquito me pico y dolió un poco pero no es nada, si gamos viendo la película –le dije con voz pastosa a el idiota y lo vuelvo a decirlo YO soy adoptada –Ni se te ocurra reírte Cullen y vuelve a lo tuyo, putita quieres –le dije al cabronazo de mi novio que estaba intentando sofocar una carcajada

-Como ordene mi ama –me dijo mientras empezaba a bombear dentro de mí y con el dedo meñique así pequeños círculos en mi clítoris …oh ¡Sí!... este hombre es un dios del sexo

¡Umm! Estoy tan caliente, que creo que sería, capaz de quitarles el frio a todas las personas de la casa con solo tocarlas y no tendríamos que poner la calefacción.

Comenzó acariciar uno de mis pechos por debajo del top negro que llevaba puesto …umm… y lo así putamente bien, pellizco mi pezón, que estaba tan duro como la piedra, me hizo gemir un poco.

Estaba tan cerca ¡Sí! Solo un poco mas

-Mas ¡umm! Más rápido ¡putita! –le dije entrecortadamente, faltaba muy poco

— ¿Te gusta así? Zorrita, ¿te gusta cómo te doy placer? –me dijo embistiéndome más rápido

-¡umm! ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Tienes ¡umm! Unos dedos mágicos ¡oh! Más, mas –gimotee empecé a sentir el nudo en mi vientre

Comenzó a retorcerme uno de los pezones con fuerza, mientras pellizcaba con el dedo meñique y el pulgar mi muy hinchado clítoris y eso fue la puta hecatombe, me retorcí y frote sobre su polla y ¡Dios, bendiga a Ala! Me estaba muriendo

-¡Puta! ¡Mierda! ¡Sí!—grite cuando le orgasmo, llego a mí, provocando que mis amigo se giraran a verme y el cabron que tengo por novio, empezara a reír a carcajadas ¡idiota!

-¿¡Sí! Te estás escuchando Bella, Leonardo DiCaprio, acaba de morir y tu gritas ¿¡Sí! – me dijo la rubia de mi amiga secándose las lagrimas ….excelente…. llego al orgasmo cuando el puto de DiCaprio muere ¡¿Y ahora que digo yo?

-Es q…ue, No quer…ia que sufrier…a mas, por eso m…e puse feliz –dije sollozando _**"oh sí que buena actriz eres, ahora pensaran, que estas muy triste por Leonardo y no se darán cuenta que gritaste como una perra, por culpa de Edd jajajajajaja" **_¡oh! Otro yo, ya te lo había dicho antes me deberían dar un oscar JaJa

-¡Oh! Bells amiga no llores, ¿sabes que es una película cierto? –cojones, claro que se, que es una película, lo dicho el duende el demonio, se droga, porque no tengo otra explicación para las cosas que dice

-¡Sí! Lo sé per…o es que, es esta…n tris….te –le dije enterrando mi cara en el cuello de Edd, que ya me había vuelto a abotonar y subir el cierre de mi short

-Amor, ven ponte en pie, vamos a tu habitación y te acuestas estas muy cansada y mañana tenemos clase y no quiero que te enfermes y tranquila amor, _Leonardo está mucho mejor en el cielo_ –me dijo gilipollas de Edd con sorna, casi me muero de la risa cuando me dijo lo del cielo, cabroncete, casi provoca que mi mentira. se vaya a pique

"_**Tranquila Bells, nos vengaremos" **_y tienes razón, otro yo, nos vengaremos del jodido de mi novio…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

¡Dios! No podía estar más enamorado de esta mujer

Ayer fue un día, realmente loco, primero nuestro intento de fuga, el cual no se pudo llevar a cabo por culpa de mi hermanita adorada (nótese el sarcasmo) creo que empezaba a tener las pelotas azules, de tanto semen acumulado, luego la actuación de Bella, para poder justificar el por qué había gritado en el final de la película, y lo más sorprendente de todo fue que le ¡creyeron! Jajaja cuando nos fuimos a su habitación, me dijo que se vengaría de mi porque supuestamente, casi hago que su mentira se fuera por el escusado …¡Bah!... y tenía que admitirlo esta acojonado(Tenía miedo), no sabía que me iba, a hacer bien dicho, es que me gusta mucho esta Bella, pero también le tengo un poco de miedo, ya que es un poco impulsiva

Hoy pasaría a buscarla, ya que después de las clases, los dos no íbamos a ir al centro comercial, ya que mi zorrita, quería desfilarme unos cuantos modelos de lencería ¡umm! Exquisito

**.**

**.**

**Y**a estábamos en biología, una de las pocas clases que compartía con mi ángel, tendría que hablar con la secretaria, para que me cambiara el horario, quiero todas las clases con Mi Bella ya que quiero tenerla vigilada, porque al parecer estaba despertando muchas, paciones entre la comunidad de hombres del instituto y no me gusta ella es **MIA**

La clase de hoy, sería bastante aburrida, el temario que estaba dando el profesor, yo ya me lo sabía, así que me puse a jugar con el pelo de mi Bella, ya había pasado me día hora de clase cuando

…¡Oh santísima mierda!...

-Bella, ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo? –le dije en voz baja y ronca, la muy zorra de mi novia, había metido la mano por debajo de la mesa que compartíamos y estaba empezando a desabotonar y bajar la cremallera de mis vaqueros, no estaría pensado ¡No, no, no!

-Yo, no estoy asiendo nada ¿Por qué? –me dijo con voz inocente ¡zorra!

-Bella, ¡para! estamos en cl… ahhh –gemí ¡oh! ¡Sí! Mi zorrita, saco a mi amigo y empezó a masturbarme, yo aferre mis manos a los costado de la mesa, estaba temblando ¡Sí! Ella sabía como me gustaba, nunca me había gustado, tener la última mesa de la clase, pero ahora la amaba ¡Oh! ¡Sí!

-¡No! Pienso parar Putita, te dije que me vengaría –oh lo sabía, tenía que temerle a la nueva Bella como nos pillen, estamos jodidos, tengo que hacer que pare ¡jaja no te mientas esto te encanta! Si mierda me encanta es jodidamente cachondo

-¡oh! ¡Mierda! Ahhhhhhhh- tuve que morderme el labio, para no gritar ¿pero a qué hora Bella, se había metido debajo de la mesa?

-¡oh! ¡Umm! – mierda, la muy zorra se metió la puntita de mi polla a la boca, mientras con la su suave y pequeña mano hacia un vaivén bastante ¡bueno!

-¡uff! Lo siento se me callo el lápiz –oh amo a esta Bella, no podía ser más sínica

-Eres una zorrita de los más si… ahhhhhhhh- mierda no pude terminar, porque empezó a masturbarme con más rapidez

-Te gusta ¡Putita! Te gusta cómo te masturbo –me dijo la muy zorra mordiéndome el cuello

-¡Si joder! Me encanta más rápido, más rápido –le suplique estaba a punto, apretó un poco mas mi polla y me masturbo con más rapidez

-Venga, Putita córrete, querido que te corras en mis manos –esas fueron las palabras que faltaban para córreme violentamente

-¡JODER! ¡SI! –grite a todo pulmón ...Y mierda estoy en problemas…

-Señor Cullen ¿tiene algún problema con mi clase? –me dijo el profesor con tono serio, todos me estaban observando esperando una respuesta, vi como Bella, se mordía el labio para no reírse

-No señor, lo que pasa es que su clase me emociona demasiado, siento haberle interrumpido, pero es que usted, no sabe lo que me apasiona su clase, señor – le conteste mientras por debajo de la mesa empezaba a reparar el desastre que habíamos armado, pero eso lo único que logro fue que Bella cayera al suelo riendo como loca …Bien de puta madre…. Tengo una novia loca

-¡SWAN! ¡CULLEN! FUERA DE MI CLASE –nos grito Barner rojo de la ira

Yo me acomode mi amiguito, dentro de los pantalones y recogí nuestras cosas para salir de la clase, ayude a parar a Bella y salimos escuchando los murmullos de mis compañeros

-JaJa eres un mentiroso, endemoniadamente malo _me emociona demasiado – _dijo imitando mi voz, mi amadísima novia (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Tranquila, zorrita ya me vengare –le dije empujándola contra los casillero, para poder comerle la boca a gusto ¡ahhh que cachondo estoy!

**.**

**.**

Llevábamos media hora en Victoria secret, Bella me había modelado un par de conjuntos que le quedaban jodidamente bien…

-Edd, puedes venir, no puedo ponerme el corpiño, sola, necesito ayuda –me dijo mi Bella, me puse en pie y entre al probador, pero Bella estaba desnuda y no es que me importe, si fuera por mí estaría todo el día desnuda, pero ahora mismo verla desnuda, me estaba empezando a ocasionar un serio problema ...Gran Eddy por favor no despiertes… ¡oh! joder piensa en los animalitos abandonados

-umm Bells amor ¿estás desnuda? ¿Dónde está el corpiño que quieres que te ayude a poner? –le pregunte apartando la mirada de su cuerpo

-Putita, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace tres días?- me pregunto

-Para ser sinceros no recuer…. ¡ah no! Esta de coña ¿no? No pienso follar contigo en la vía pública Bella, eso es ilegal –pero estaba loca, yo pensé que eso me lo había dicho en broma

-Tienes miedo ¡Putita! –me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa ¡No! No iba a caer en su juego

-No es miedo Bells, es que, es ilegal ¿no lo entiendes? –le dije saliendo del probador

-¡Marica! Cobarde –me dijo con sorna ¡ah, no! Yo Edward –putita –Cullen

Marica, cobarde eso nunca

La tome de la cintura y pegue a mi amiguito a su trasero, ella jadeó y tiro su culito así atrás— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Edward—dijo sorprendida.

-¡Marica! Un marica, cobarde ¡haría esto! –Le dije y Comencé a masajear sus pechos con fuerza, sus pezones estaban duros y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse –dime un Marica haría ¿esto? ¡Contesta! –le exigí.

-No, no lo haría ¡oh! Tu eres todo menos un Marica ¡umm! Ahora déjate de jugos y follame ahhh –me dijo restregando su culo con violencia contra el gran Eddy, la empuje así adelante con la fuerza necesaria para que quedara, unos centímetros separada, de mí

-Apoya tu manos en el espejo y agáchate un poco zorrita –le ordene mientras me bajaba los vaqueros junto a los bóxers

— Putita ¡Joder! te está demorando mucho —dijo con la voz pastosa, yo me había quedado bien, lo bien formado que tenía el culito y se me había pasado el tiempo

-¿Dime zorrita, alguna vez te han follado por el culo? – le pregunte

-¡No! Nunca ahora déjate de estupideces y follame ¡Puta! –me grito

-Te pienso dejar jodido ese culito, pero otro día, ahora te voy a joder tanto tu pequeño y mojado coñito que no vas a poder caminar en días –le dije acercándome a ella, pase uno de mis dedos por su coñito ¡umm! Estaba tan mojada y todo por mí y para mí

La tome de las caderas bruscamente y la penetre de golpe provocando que gritáramos

-¡OH JODER SI! EDD FOLLAME – grito a todo, lo que su voz le daba

-AHHH ESTAS TAN ESTRECHA, ZORRITA –grite cuando sentí su húmedo y estrecho coño

Con cada embestida, nuestras respiraciones se hacían más errática, Salí de ella y la volví a penetras con fuerza, asiendo que el espejo donde tenía apoyadas las manos vibrara, quite una de mis manos de su cadera y le di una nalgada

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Umm! Mas quiero más – me dijo jadeante ¡así que te gusta que te pegaran, zorrita pues eso te voy a dar!

La estaba penetrándola violentamente y dándole nalgadas al mismo tiempo ¡oh si esto era la puta gloria! Cada vez la embestía eras más rápido y fuerte esta cerca, sentía como las paredes de su coñito se estaba estrechando contra mi polla

-¡SI, SI, SI! Más rápido y fuerte putita más rápido – me dijo

-¿así de rápido y fuerte? Zorrita ¿así? –le dije poniendo otra vez mis manos en su cadera para poder, joderla con fuerza y rapidez

-¡Sí! Así putita ahhhhhhhh ya casi –zorra, tenía el coñito mas delicioso del mundo y era solo **MIO **

La gire con rapidez y me la subí al regazo, apoye su espalda en el espejo y la volví a penetrar con fuerza, escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, mientras lo mordía y chupaba, separe un poco mis piernas, para tener más equilibrio

-alguna (estocada) vez te (estocada) eh dicho (estocada) lo jodidamente (estocada) caliente (estocada) que eres – y la penetre con tanta violencia que nos corrimos juntos, gritando como posesos

-AHHHHHHHHH ¡SI! EDD – me grito tan fuerte que creo que me dejo sin tímpanos

-¡OH! JODER BELLA –grite cayendo al suelo y Bella sobre mi

-¡con que, jodidamente caliente! ¿Eh? JaJa – me dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios, yo me puse a reír como loco

-Definitivamente Bella, eres mi puta perdición Ja – le dije cuando termine de reírme –Que te parece si nos vestimos, no vaya a ser que venga alguien – le dije parándome y ayudándole a ella, aunque me parecía muy raro que nadie nos hubiera oído ….Bah…. que mas da mejor para nosotros

Ya me estaba cerrando el cinturón de mis vaquero cuando Bella se me acerco a susurrarme al odio

-Edd, ¿sabes cuál es mi otra fantasía? –me pregunto ¡Oh! Que no sean más lugares públicos, cierto era no este, ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida. Por no decir el mejor, no quería tentar, más a mi suerte

-¡No! Lo sé amor ¿dime cual? –le pregunte abrazándola

-Follar en una celda en la comisaria – me dijo riendo a carcajadas ¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios Bella se ha vuelto loca!

-¿Qué? –le pregunte confuso

Ella solo me guiño un ojo y lo siguiente que escuche me dejo tan congelado como el culo de Leonardo DiCaprio en el Titanic

-POLICIA, SALIR CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO

_Oh, Oh estamos Jodidos… Y todo por caer en el juego de la loca de mi novia _

_**FIN OTRA VEZ **_

_**JaJa Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre ¡Jodidamente gracias! por vuestros comentario y también muchas gracias a las personas que me animaron a escribir esta continuación de esta pequeña historia **_

_**¡Jodidamente os quiero!**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios Mordidas **_

_**K**_

_**Siento lo errores de ortografía, soy una ¡mierda! Con los signos de puntuación**_


	3. SOY HOMBRE MUERTO Y TODO POR UNA LOCA

**Advertencia: **contenido sexual y vocabulario soez

**Declaración:** los nombres de los personajes, pertenecen a S.M, la historia es totalmente mía

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P**

**Información:** tengo nueva historia, al final del capítulo información sobre ella. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. Kiss

**¡SOY HOMBRE MUERTO!**

**EDWARD POV**

**E**sto tenía que ser una de las estúpidas bromas de Emmett, yo no podía estar en la comisaria con la loca de mi novia riendo a mandíbula batiente, acusado de tener relaciones sexuales en la vía pública **…Agg...** Y todo por hacerme el machito con la loca de mi novia…

-¿Quieres dejar de reírte Isabella? –le gruñí sentándome en una de las muy lujosas camas de la celda (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¡Oh! Lo siento Edd, pero ...Por Dios… esto es muy graciosos -¡Ja! ¿Graciosos? ¿Enserio?

¿Pero que le podía ver de gracioso a estar en una celda? con una chica de vida alegre y la loca esquizofrénica que tengo por novia **…Bah…** claro se me olvidada eso es lo más entretenido del mundo ….¡Dios!... como iba a ver a la cara ahora a mis padres ¿Cómo? Llevábamos una hora en comisaría, ya nos habían dicho que podíamos llamar, pero como le dices a tus padre o peor como le dices a tus suegros que estas detenido, por follar con su hija en la vía pública **…Agg…** ¡oh! Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí

-Y vosotros niños ricos ¿Por qué estáis detenidos? –nos pregunto la chica de vida alegre que compartía celda con nosotros ..¡Oh!... ¡HELP! ¡HELP! Capaz y todo y está loca nos mata y vende nuestros órganos en un mercado negro

Tome a Bella por la cintura y me aleje todo lo que la celda me permitió de esa loca …Por favor… esa mujer tenía tatuado en sus facciones **PELIGRO NO TE ACERQUES**

Bella se soltó de mi acarre y se acerco a la loca ¿pero qué hace?

-Bella q…

-Cállate Edd, encantada soy Bella y el paranoico que está en esa esquina, apunto de trepar las paredes como Spiderman es Edward mi novio –le dijo dándole la mano ¿pero qué hacia? En cualquier momento esa loca podía sacar un arma y matarla y por no dejar testigos a mi también

-Encantada soy Amber y ¡Sí! Tu noviecito es un poco paranoico y dime Bella ¿Por qué estáis aquí? A mí me pillaron trabajando, ya sabes JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa –loca, más que loca ¿trabajando? Y le hace gracia, estar detenida ¡por dios!

-¡oh! Por lo menos tú estabas trabajando a nosotros no detuvieron por la culpa de mi novio y sus fantasías sexuales –espera ¿mi culpa? ¿Mis fantasías? ¡Oh! pequeña Zorra mentirosa

-¿Fantasías? –dijo escéptica la loca digo Amber

-¡Sí! Quería follar en Victorias secret ¡te lo puedes creer! Imaginaras la sorpresa que me lleve cuando, me dijo que quiera comprarme un par de cosa y yo como la inocente niña que soy, fui con él al centro comercial y ya estando en la tienda, el muy … muy ..¡Oh! están difícil para mí recordarlo, yo lo quiero mucho y por eso accedí a cumplir su fantasía -¡Perra! Eso es mi novia una perra manipuladora pero porque lo hacía ¿Por qué? Osa decir tal mentira

-ERES UN…

-Cállate degenerado ..Por ¡Dios!.. Ni yo que soy prostituta eh oído tal bajeza, como has sido capaz de hacerle eso a esta pobre criatura, niñato degenerado –me grito la loca de Amber, mientras abrazaba a Bella ¿pero que sacaba con hacer esto? ¡Oh me la pagaras pequeña Zorra! ¡Lo juro!

-Yo…yo… -lo estaba alucinado no podía ni articular palabra

Dos horas después un policía, vino a nuestra celada y le dijo a la loca de Amber que estaba libre, y esta le pidió casi de rodillas que no la liberar todavía, ya que no podía dejar a la pobre el inocente de Bella, sola con un depravado sexual como** YO**

A lo cual el policía se negó rotadamente, antes de irse me mando una mirada, de esas que caen como el guante a la frase "Si las miradas matasen, ahora estaría muerto y enterrado" definitivamente rogaba a todos los dioses conocidos, porque nunca en mi vida me encontrara a esa loca por la calle, capaz y me ¡Mata!

Bella aprovecho que la loca nos dejaba solos en la celda para ir a llamar a sus padres, para que nos sacaran de aquí, cuando me dijo que iba a llamar, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no me fiaba que si abría la boca me salieran palabra propias de un caballero

Me volví a subir en mi lujosa cama de celda ¡Si claro! Enterré mi cara entre mis manos y puse los pies estilo indio sobre la cama, esto no me podía estar pasando ¡Oh! Voy a tener antecedentes no me aceptaran en Priston (universidad) y terminare estudiando en una universidad de mala muerte con yoquis y ex combitos ¡oh! Lo que era yo ahora un ex combito

-¿Qué pasa Edd? –la pregunta de Bella me hizo sobresaltarme ¡qué alegría ya había vuelto la causante de mi futuro Jodido! ..agg… si no la amara tanto ..agg..

-¿Qué te digiero tus padre? –le pregunte ignorando su pregunta

Se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado en nuestra lujosa cama

-Pues… pues… ¡wuaoo! As visto lo cómoda que es esta cama y también resistente -¡A no! No se me iba a salir por la tangente

-Bella, deja de mirar estupideces y contesta –le gruñí, ¡oh! Pocas veces le gruñía, pero ahora no estaba para sus jueguecitos cambiemos de tema

-¡Quepasemounabuena noche! –dijo tan rápido que no entendí nada

-¿Qué? –le pregunte ¿tan grave fue lo que le dijeron?

-¡QUE PASEMOS UNA BUENA NOCHE! No piensan pagar la fianza hasta mañana y al parecer tus padres están de acuerdo -…Dios… que este soñando, que este soñando, que este soñando

Le di la espalda a Bella, no quería verla sé que no era su culpa, pero estaba tan enfadado conmigo mismo que no quería descargar mi frustración con ella …agg… cierto era que follar en los probadores fue Jodidamente excitante, como vergonzoso cuando la policía nos saco esposado ante la atenta mirada de todo el centro comercial y los gritos de la anciana que nos había denunciado ..agg.. Maldita vieja frígida

-Estás enfadado conmigo ..Dios.. Que estúpida, lo siento tanto Edd, yo no quería que esto pasara, perdóname –dijo no le conteste, porque no estaba seguro de poder contener el volumen de mi voz, estaba tan enfadado que necesitaba urgente una salida de escape a mi rabia

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y en la comisaria solo quedábamos los presos y un policía gordo que estaba profundamente dormido, no me había movido ni un centímetro desde que habíamos hablado, más bien desde que Bella había hablado, yo se guía intentando canalizar mi ira

17 años y nunca me habían puesto una multa, no me habían pillado conduciendo ebrio, no me había metido en ninguna pelea, todo eso tenía una repuesta nunca me había pasado nada parecido porque no era el novio de la mujer que llevaba enamorado desde los 15 años Bella Swan, eso era lo que necesitaba para poder meterme en un lio, una mujer ..agg… pero ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan jodidamente caliente

-Edd, por favor háblame –dijo y escuche algo que me hizo enfadar a un mas, estaba llorando y por mi culpa ..Estúpido más que estúpido…

Me gire bruscamente y estrelle mis labios con los de ella con un ansia voraz, ya había encontrado la cura a mi ataque de rabia esa era Bella, cuando se recupero de mi ataqué, me empezó a devolver el Besos, poniendo una de sus manos en la parte trasera de mi cuello y jalándome el cabello con rudeza y la otra en mi pecho agarrando en un puño mi camisa

Lleve mis manos a su culito y la senté sobre mi regazo, provocando que mi gran Eddy, hiciera contacto con su cálido y húmedo coñito

-¡OH! Siii…. Eddy se está despertando, dígame señor policía ¿me va a cachear? –me dijo al oído cuando libere sus labios y baje para morder, chupar y lamer su cuello

-Adoro cuando te pones tan Perra y me dices esa cosas y si señorita Swan lamento decirle que tendré que cachear cada centímetro de su Jodido y caliente cuerpo y mejor si colabora no me quiero poner rudo –le dije me tiendo mis más por debajo del vestido que llevaba puesto

-¡Oh! ¡Umm! Si señor prometo no poner ahhhhhhhh –grito cuando pellizque su palpitante clítoris, estaba tan Jodidamente húmeda que mi amiguito quería salir volando de mis pantalones

Con la rapidez y fuerza justa, nos baje a los dos de la cama y la separe de mi, al principio me miro desconcertada pero enseguida entendió, que yo estaba metido en mi papel

-Contra la pared ¡Puta! –le dije con voz firme y roca

Mientras ella me daba la espalda y ponía sus manos en la pared, yo me aproveche para desvestirme y así liberar a mi amiguito de la celda en la que se habían convertido mis ropas

Cuando estuve desnudo me acerqué a ella y pegue mi polla a su culito

-¡oh! ¡Umm! Jefe ¡umm! Jefe…

-Para ti ¡putita! Jefe Cullen –le dije mientras le daba una nalgada

-¡ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh si, si, si, Jefe Cullen ahhhhhhhh –solo así decir incoherencias mientras yo le daba nalgadas una detrás de otra, cada vez mas arrítmicas y firmes

-Separa las piernas ¡Puta! –le dije mientras le sacaba el vestido por la cabeza, dejándola solamente en bragas …agg… la muy Puta no tenia puesto corpiño, podía ver su suave y sedosa espalda y su respigón y redondo culito

-Ábremelas tu ¡Bastardo! Policía –me contesto ¡así que quieres que fuera rudo así será! ¡Zorra! Así será

-Como gustes –le dije al oído y con mis manos le separe las piernas con brusquedad, me puse en cuclillas y olfatee y acaricie desde sus tobillos hasta su coñito, presione mi nariz en su palpitante coñito y me deleite escuchándola gemir y pedir mas y mas

-¡aah! Jefe Cullen ¡Umm! Por favor no me torture más y castígueme como es de…. ¡aahh! – dejo sus suplicas y empezó a gemir cuando sintió mi lengua presionar su coñito sobre la tela de sus bragas ¡Umm! Siempre tan preparada

Le quite las bragas de un movimiento rápido, solo dejándolas con un par de tacones rojos sangre, me puse en pie y le di la vuelta con brusquedad, recorrí con la mirada su grandioso cuerpo desnudo era tan perfecta

La tome de la cadera y puse su culito sobre la cama, yo me quede de pie situado entre sus piernas, sintiendo como mi polla, presionaba levemente su coñito

Tome un puñado de su cabello y lo tire hacia tras, para que arqueara la espalda y me diera una mejor vista de sus pechos, me metí unos de sus pechos a la boca con hambre de ella, chupe, lamí y mordí, hasta el cansancio escuchando como gemía si control, empezó a mover sus caderas hacia delante provocando de nuestros sexo se rozaran con ímpetu y a mi perder el control

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –grite cuando la puta de mi polla rozo la entrada de sus coño, estaba tan húmeda

-¡TU! Perra no te muevas –le dije jalándola de pelo con una fuerza Jodidamente excitante

-¡Por favor! ¡Umm! Ahh Jefe Cullen ¡umm! Por favor folleme –me dijo moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente, asiendo que la fricción se volviera casi insoportable

Solté el agarre de su pelo y tome sus piernas poniéndolas sobre mis hombros, provocando que callera de espaladas a la cama, empecé a hacer círculos lentos y tortuoso con mi polla en sus caliente y húmedo coñito

-Esto… es… lo que quieres Puta… esto –le dije dejándome llevar por la excitación, que provocaba sentir su Coñito tan cerca de mi polla

-Deja de jugar ¡Maldita putita! Y meterme tu puta polla hasta la garganta, ¡Marica! –me dijo apoyándose en sus codos para poder verme, escucharla decirme putita mando a la mierda mi labor de tortura, la tome de la cadera y la penetre duro y rudo, que llegue a jurar haberle metido mi polla hasta la garganta como ella me había pedido

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Siiiii ¡Joder! ¡Putita! –nuestros gritos se tuvieron que escuchar hasta nuestras casa, no entendía como el policía que nos vigilaba podía seguir dormido

Mis estocadas se volvieron violentas y certeras, estaba tan estrecha

-Mírame ¡Zorrita! Mírame –le dije entrecortadamente al ver que ya no se apoyaba en sus codos y tenía los ojos cerrados

Se incorporo de golpe y sus orbes chocolates se posaron en los míos, asiendo que mi monstro interior saliera a flote

-¿Quién es tu dueño? – Le dije apretando los dientes, necesitaba oírla decir mi nombre -¡Quien! –le dije saliendo de ella y volviendo a entrar con violencia –Diloooooooooo –le grite embistiéndola con salvajismo

-¡Tu! Edward ¡Tu! ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Solo ¡Tu! ¡Mierda! Mas rápido más rápido –escucharla era música para mis oídos

La embestí con más violencia y con una última estocada sentí como sus paredes aprisionaban mi polla y se corría con violencia y conmigo de compañía

-EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-BELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caí sobre ella, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, intentando regular nuestras respiraciones ..¡Joder!.. Follar con Bella era siempre una experiencia única y nueva, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciéramos siempre era sorprendente y devastador

-Y dígame Jefe Cullen, me porte bien en mi cacheo –me dijo Mi Bella cuando recuperamos la respiración

-Señorita Swan, está usted limpia, pero si quiere la vuelvo a cachearla –le dije saliendo de ella y subiéndome a la cama para abrazarla, se estaba también así cuando la tenía entre mis brazos

-JaJaJa Eso me encantaría, Jefe Cullen –me dijo poniéndose horcada sobre mi ¡Oh! El gran Eddy está despertando de nuevo

-Bella, ahora que lo recuerdo, porque mentiste a esa loca, por tu mentirita casi me mata –le pregunte recordando cómo le había mentido descarada mente a Amber

-JaJaJaJaJaJa eso fue tu culpa es que era tan gracioso ver cómo le temías, que no pude resistir Ja –será ..agg.. Pero así la amo

-Con que ¿gracioso? Te voy yo a decir que es gracioso –le dije girando y dejándola debajo de mi y penetrándola de una estocada

¡Ay! Que paz. Pasamos toda la noche follando como conejos, hasta que caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, bueno en mi caso en los brazo de mi ¡Puta! Favorita Mi Bella

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Que mierda! Le estas haciendo a mi hija, Cullen- un grito me despertó ¿Charley? ¡Oh! Joder estábamos en la cama arropados con una mata, blanca casi tranparente, de todas la veces que ha sido usada y para terminar de Joder las cosas, mis padres y suegros estaba parados frente a la celdas y nosotros frente a ellos totalmente ¡Desnudos!

_¡Soy hombre muerto!..._

**FIN DEL FIN DEL OTRA VEZ FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado, como sabéis esta era una mini historia de un solo cap. pero a petición vuestra es escrito unos mas, así que siento haber demorado tanto, pero tenía que seguir con mis otras historias, que por cierto tengo una nueva bastante caliente **

**P.D: si queréis que un capitulo mas de esta mini historia me lo hacéis saber ¡vale! Y espero haber estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas ¡Os quiero! **

**Se llama "MI DULCE PERDICION" esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica y arrogante, un Edward pervertido y muy pero muy caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva**

**Espero que os guste**

**Y recordar Jodidamente os quiero, gracias por leerme**

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews JaJaJa ¿os gusto o no mi cap nuevo?**

**Bye Katiuska Swan**

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**


End file.
